the gift of love
by Madamfcreepypasta
Summary: It is Valentines day! RJ wants to get Verne something special. Yes, I know animals hibernate during Valentines day... but I made spring come early! Enjoy!


The Gift of Love

A/N: It's Valentine's Day! I used to hate this holiday, because I'm always alone. But I realized that, instead of feeling lonely, I could use my Valentine dreams in my fanfics... This is my first holiday using this couple. So, enjoy!

Note: due to Valentine's day being in winter, I'm making spring come early.

RJ stirred awake. Yawning, he stretched. He felt his love, Verne cuddled next to him. The raccoon smiled. They were in hibernation, and RJ was glad he was in this family. He looked out of the log, seeing the sun on the horizon. There was patches if snow, but it was melting.

'Hmm that's weird... it should still be February..' RJ snook out from under Verne and out of the log. He looked around, noticing birds in the sky. Sighing in contempt, he walked to the hedge. It was a beautiful day, the grass fresh and green. Flowers starting to bloom. RJ peeked his head over the hedge and noticed the street had heart streamers up and the human teenagers were holding hands with someone. It dawned on him it was the human holiday of love. He glanced back at Verne. He probably wouldn't even know about the holiday, so it was up to RJ to give Verne the best first love day ever. RJ jumped down from the hedge.

'What would Verne want?' RJ pondered. He never was one for sweets. RJ looked at the blooming flowers. It finally dawned on him what to give his turtle. Smiling, he strutted to the log. He had to get someone to help him. He looked over at his family. Close to the entrance was Verne, Hammy and Ozzie. He couldn't wake Verne. Hammy might be a good choice, but he was kind of a loudmouth. So he kept him as a choice. Ozzie was too...overdramatic. More toward the end of the log was Heather, Lou, Penny, the twins, Tiger, and Stella. Lou, Penny and the twins were too silly. Stella might stink him if he woke her. Tiger might whine about beauty sleep. Heather... might be a good choice. She knew how to keep quiet. She could be a great help. Sucking in a breath, RJ snook around the sleeping bodies. When he got to Heather, he moved his paw to her shoulder, shaking her gently.

"Hm... RJ? What's up?" She asked sleepily.

"I need your help." He whispered. After they left the log, Heather yawned. She looked around before staring at RJ.

"So, like, what's wrong?"

"Today is the human holiday of love, and I want to get Verne something special. Will you help me?"

"Aww! That's, like, totally cute." She giggled. RJ and Heather began their hunt for Verne's present.

~Line break~

Verne woke up to the sound of chirping. He moved to his side, grasping for his love's fur. When he didn't feel it, he gasped. Eyes wide, he sat up, looking around.

"RJ?" He called out before standing up. He walked out of the log, noticing how green it was. Smiling, he stretched. He woke everyone up. They staggered out of the log, half asleep.

"Good morning, Verne." They yawned. Verne looked around, noticing RJ and Heather were missing. He glanced in the log, nobody was left in their. Verne suddenly felt a twinge of fear and a pinch of jealousy. Were they missing, or are they... together? Verne tried not to think like that. He felt Ozzie poke his shoulder.

"Verne?"

"Yes, Ozzie?"

Ozzie looked worried, "where is Heather?"

"I-I don't know, Ozzie."

"Hey, Verne! Look!" Hammy said, pointing toward the hedge. They all looked to see RJ and right by him, the smiling Heather. Verne's heart dropped to his stomache. Was this actually happening? Verne calmed himself down. Ozzie ran up to Heather and hugged her.

"Heather! Where were you?"

"With RJ."

Stella stared, "Why?"

"Because he needed help with something." She looked back at RJ, who was holding something behind his back.

"Yah, and speaking of which, Verne. Can I see you for a moment?" RJ raised his paw, curling one of the fingers as to call the turtle over. Verne was afraid he might be breaking up with him. Nevertheless, Verne followed. When they were out of view, RJ put his paw's finger under Verne's chin, raising his face to place a kiss on him. Verne blushed, he was confused. When RJ separated, he pointed toward the hedge.

"Look out there. Tell me what you see." Verne looked at RJ, then the hedge. He stuck his head through, seeing pink and red hearts up.

"I see hearts. And babies with arrows." Verne pulled his head back and stared at RJ.

"Why are they making human babies with arrows?"

RJ chuckled, "It's called 'cupid' and the reason they do it it because today is the day humans celebrate love."

"Love?"

"Yah. It's a day you can spend with you're love."

"Oh." Verne said blankly, still not understanding. RJ kissed Verne again. Smooching lovingly. Verne moaned, eyes closed. RJ smirked, pressing the present in Verne's hand. Verne gasped, looking at his hand. He looked at wrapping paper.

"RJ?" Verne looked at the raccoon.

RJ blushed, shuffling his foot paws, "Originally, humans give the other candy. But you don't really like human food, so I decided to give you that. You have to open it."

Verne glanced at the paper, then hesitatly opened the paper. What he saw confused him. It was a pouch with a picture of fruit and vegetables.

"It's seeds. So you could, you know, grow plants..." RJ explained. Verne gasped. He remembered.

"Y-you got me...seeds?"

"Well, yah. I remembered how you had problems finding crops. So I thought you might like having food you would like." RJ rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is that why you were with Heather?" Verne asked.

"Well, yah. I needed help finding them."

Verne felt tears in his eyes. 'How could I be so stupid? RJ loves me.' Verne thought in his head.

"T-thank you, RJ. This really means a lot to me." Verne smiled at RJ. The raccoon raised out his arms.

"Come here. Let me give you a hug." RJ sing-songed. Verne listened, coming closer to RJ and wrapping his arms around him. RJ smiled lovingly, kissing Verne's head.

"I love you, Verney."

"I love you too, RJ." They stayed in each others arms as the sun rose by them. The scent of fresh spring filled their noses. Verne gasped, leaving RJ's warmth.

"There's only 359 days until winter. We got to get everyone ready."

RJ laughed, "Alright." The two walked hand-in-hand to the rest of the group.

When they got there, Heather was whispering to everyone. After the two come up, everyone jumped, shushing each other.

"What obtains?" RJ asked.

"Nothing." They said in union.

Verne looked suspicious, "Are you sure?"

Heather giggled, "I kind of told them about what you two were doing."

"So cute!" Hammy cheered, running up and hugging them both. RJ and Verne looked at each other sheepishly.

A/N: my First Valentine of the season! How did I ddo? 'What obtains' is what RJ says in the comic. The seed thing has been on my mind for a while. If you gasped when RJ gave Verne that sweet present, comment. I also love likes. It would help me a lot to know how many people like rerne if you would comment. Bye-bye.!


End file.
